Cooler
How Cooler joined the Tourney Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Frieza Forces, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors. According to an issue of the Shonen Jump, Cooler has control of at least 256 planets, as his henchman Dore is stated as hailing from planet Coola No. 256. In the year Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot (Goku) was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape, and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy (that, and also the fact that he had seven planets to conquer/destroy by the end of the day on the version, thus making him too busy to carry out the order anyways). Also, as Goku was only an infant at the time, he did not believe him to be any sort of immediate threat. Cooler always had a sibling rivalry with Frieza and even went as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza (Cooler was unaware that it was actually Future Trunks who killed his brother), he himself would have tried to kill him. At some point, Cooler found the means to gain a clear advantage over his younger brother: he transformed into a Super Evolved state, with power surpassing even his younger brother's full power at the time. When Frieza lost his life and battle against the Saiyans, Cooler decided to travel time for worthy opponents. In 1862, he landed in Massachusetts and pointed his finger at Captain Charles Fessenden Morse to combat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cooler has his arms crossed while floating. After the announcer calls his name Cooler sets his right hand on his eyes and fires lasers out as the camera zooms saying "I'm not as soft as my brother." Special Moves Darkness Eye Beam (Neutral) Cooler fires two thin purple rays of energy out of his eyes. Death Flash (Side) Cooler raises his hands, then fires a beam of yellow energy at the opponent. Death Chaser (Up) Cooler charges at the opponent and punches them up into the air. He then flies after the opponent and knees them in the stomach, before backhand punching them down to the ground. In midair, he flies upwards before doing the attack if he connects with the opponent. Nova Chariot (Down) Cooler surrounds himself with a purple barrier and flies at the enemy, ramming them and inflicting a great deal of damage. Chaotic Dead End (Hyper Smash) Saying "Time for your punishment!" Cooler shoots a Death Beam through the opponent's chest, impaling them. Then, while laughing, he finishes by shooting several Particle Bombs at the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Supernova (Final Smash) Cooler raises his finger and gathers his energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. After charging, he says, "The entire planet... WILL BE VAPORIZED!" He then brings the sphere down on the stage. Once it hits, explodes with the force of 99.638 megatons, causing a Star KO scream and a life lost from the stock. After this, Cooler gloats "I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Victory Animations #Cooler pushes his hands out, sets them on his waist, then says "I am invincible! I cannot be defeated!" #Cooler flies down, brings his arms together, spreads them, then points his left finger out saying "I am the strongest in the universe!" #Cooler shoots a finger beam, then spreads his arms saying "All will tremble before me!" On-Screen Appearance Cooler flies in from the background and says "Ah, a little exercise!" Trivia *Cooler's rival is a captain in the 54th Massachusetts, Captain Charles Fessenden Morse. *Cooler shares his English voice actor with Shadowgeist. *Cooler shares his Japanese voice actor with Beady Long Legs, Kraken Isaac, Kir, Plex, Him, Klaw and Master Caesar Clown. *Cooler shares his French voice actor with Turles. *Cooler shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte and Hanzo (World Heroes). *Cooler shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chef Kawasaki, Gemini Saga, Lane Aime, Klaw and Doctrine Dark. *Cooler's default form on the character select screen is his Third Form, but it can be changed back at any time to his Final Form. To switch to Cooler's Final Form, players have to highlight Cooler and press the ZL button. To switch back to his Third Form, players have to press the ZR button when his Final Form is highlighted. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes